poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going for the Gold!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Going for the Gold in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Serena running) Serena: We'll be able to see it from the top of the hill! Ash Ketchum: Alright! Sora: Wait up! Tai Kamiya: Can't wait for that! (They made it to the top to see the town called Ambrette Town) Serena: Smell the ocean! Bonnie: It feels so nice! Sora Takenouchi: It really is nice! Right, Biyomon? Biyomon: Yes! Clemont: It always great to get to the shore! Serena: This says how beautiful Ambrette Town is. Bonnie: That's the ocean, Dedenne! Gomamon: '''So amazing! '''Takato Matsuki: Let's go! It will be fun! Guilmon: Yay, time to play in the water! (Cut to the beach) Ash Ketchum: All right. Froakie, I choose you. (He brings out his Pokéball and lets out Froakie) Check out the ocean! (Pikachu, Froakie, Bonnie, Dedenne, Gomamon, Takato, Guilmon, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Takuya, Koji, Gobba, Chomly and Jawg are playing in the water) Joe Kido: Froakie is a water type, no wonder it's so happy. Cody Hida: Yeah. Davis Motomiya: I think this will be a great spot to train hard in the beach. Right, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Davis. This will be a great spot to train. Serena: But there's still somewhere I want to go. Clemont: Where's that Serena? Serena: (Shows the her guidebook to everyone) Ta-da! Ambrette Aquarium! Bonnie, Gobba, Kraw & Gomamon: Aquarium? Takato Matsuki: They have an aquarium in Ambrette town?! Takuya Kanbara: No way! Clemont: Great! It's got lot of water type Pokémon from all the different regions! Serena: That's it. I've wanted to go since forever. Ash Ketchum: Sounds like fun! I want to go too! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Kari Kamiya: I like to go there too! Bonnie: (Bounces up and down) I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! Tai Kamiya: Alright, We won't start without you. Serena: Then let's go! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Going for the Gold! Narrator: Continuing their journey to Cyllage City. Our heroes have decided to visit Ambrette Aquarium, where they can marvel at the many Water type Pokémon on display there. Woman: Welcome to Ambrette Aquarium. I'm sure you'll enjoy all our aquatic displays. Serena: Can't wait to see them. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, me too. Ed: It will be so cool! Woman: Our aquarium is a perfect place for them to see many different water type Pokémon. Bonnie: You're a keeper! Hey! I need you to take care of my brother please! Leonardo, Donatello & Raphael: Bonnie! Clemont: Bonnie, I told you to stop this a million times! (Grabs her with the Aipom arm) Davis Motomiya: Bonnie, what's wrong with you?! Double-D: For heaven sake, Bonnie! Stop bothering the girls! Yoshi: Come with us, what is going on with you? Rika Nonaka: Yeah, can't you just stop bothering the girls already? Flain: Like that's gonna happen! Clemont: This is so embarrassing! Bonnie: I hope you think about it please! Takato Matsuki: Be quiet! Woman: Have a nice day! (Now we go to inside of the Aquarium) Huey: Look at this! Patrick Star: Wow, it's pretty! Ash Ketchum: Wow so many! Serena: There beautiful! Chris Kratt: Look at all the Water type Pokémon! There's Shellder! Over there is Krabby! Martin Kratt: Look! I can see Horsea, Seadra! Aviva: Wow, there's a group of Luvdisc! Ash Ketchum: A Gorebyss, wow! Serena: It's a pink Pokémon and it's totally cute! Incredible! Palmon: Who is that Pokémon, Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa: That's a Gorebyss! If I was a Pokémon Trainer I would have that Pokémon, since it's pink and I love pink! (Bonnie looks everywhere and sees a Relicanth and scares the heck out of her) Bonnie: That scared me! Clemont: That's a Relicanth. Double-D: It's a Water and Rock type Pokémon. Bonnie: Did that scare you too, Dedenne? Gobba: Look! Matt Ishida: Wow! A group of Mantyke and Mantine! (Then we see a Blue-Striped Basculin and a Stunfisk) Ash Ketchum: Cool! Stunfisk! Patamon: What's that? T.K. Takaishi: That's a Blue-Striped Basculin, Patamon. Bonnie: (Sees Wooper) Wahoo! Clemont: You mean, Wooper. Serena: Clamperl! Ash Ketchum: Lanturn! Serena: There beautiful! Bonnie: Aren't they pretty, Dedenne? (Now we go to the tube) Teslo: Look, it's a Qwilfish! Spongebob Squarepants: Look! Patrick Star: What is that? Sora: Those are Goldeen and Seaking. Ash Ketchum: It's like we're all underwater! Clemont: You never get to see water type Pokémon from this angle. What a treat! Serena: Yeah, right! (Sees a Mantine) Hey, what's that? Ash Ketchum: It's a Mantine! Serena: Awesome! Bonnie: It's gigantic! Double-D: Whoever design that aquarium, sure is an expert of water-type Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, sure. Tommy Himi: (Looks at the map) Hey, guys! There's even a show for Piplup, starting in about 5 minutes! Zoe Orimoto: Let's get there, before we miss the show! Female Announcement: And now here's a group of Piplup out for a little stroll. (One of the happy Piplup walks towards Bonnie) Bonnie: Cutie Pie! Zoe Orimoto: Cutie! Yolei Inoue: You're so cute! Serena: Oops, wrong way. Piplup are really friendly aren't they? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and I really know a Piplup who's really something else. (A group of Piplup dives in underwater to play. Now we go the Magikarp exhibit) Veemon: Look! Davis Motomiya: It's a group of Magikarp! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes it) Ash's Pokedex: '''Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is. '''Ash Ketchum: They do splash around a lot. Old Man: You know, may Magikarp live in the bay here. Clemont: Uh... who are you? Old Woman: Just a friendly observer, of course they are many different types of Pokémon in the world. But water-type Pokémon are surprisingly the second most common type. Serena: I never knew that. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yeah, I wish there's shiny Water-Type Pokémon here. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, that be awesome! Guilmon: Or if Magikarp evolve into Gyarados in the Aquarium, it would be awesome. Henry Wong: If Magikarp evolve into Gyarados in the Aquarium, they might go on a rampage and destroy everything. Teslo: You're right, Henry. Zaptor: Indeed. Old Man: See there are so many different types of Water-Type Pokemon because they have adapted to the many different environments that are found at the ocean. Ash Ketchum: Man, that's cool stuff! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, it was a cool stuff! Old Man: Did you see outside? Teslo: See what? (Now we go to the old man and his Chatot takes the heroes) Old Man: I mean't this. (We see a golden Magikarp statue) Ash Ketchum: A Magikarp statue! Clemont: And it's gold colored! Davis Motomiya: Wow! Sora Takenouchi: '''So pretty! '''Izzy Izumi: It has to be like a Shiny Magikarp! Bonnie: It's so big! Old Man: It's a giant golden statue of the Giant Magikarp. Veemon: So why did they make a statue of it? Old Man: This Magikarp represents a dream for a lot of people. If you'd like to learn more, I suggest you speak to that gentleman over there. Davis Motomiya: You mean that dude where I'm pointing? Old Man: Right. You see he's the Aquarium's curator. I must be going now, he has great stories to tell. (He leaves) Ash & Davis: Thanks very much. Serena: Well, let's go. Goofy: Right. Sora: Let's go, that man might know everything about a Golden Magikarp. (The heroes leaves, then we see the bad guys watching them and sees the golde Magikarp statue) Meowth: Dig it! Swiping and selling that gold statue sure make us beaucoup to bucks! Zach Varmitech: That real life Shiny Magikarp will be my forever as part of my Zackbot army! Gaston Gourmand: '''I should capture a live Golden Magikarp and cook it into a delicious Shiny Magikarp sushi! '''Donita Donata: This will be absolutely perfect for a Shiny Magikarp to be my decorations! (Laughs) Zach, Gourmand & Donita: I'll be rich! (Laughing evilly together) Jessie: Don't count our millions just yet. It's probably just gold plated. James: Agreed. If it was solid Gold it simply wouldn't be out here unprotected. Meowth: If that's true, why would they have a statue like this hanging out here in the first place? Francisco: Beats me, Meowth. Dr. Eggman: Perhaps there might be a giant Shiny Magikarp splashing around here somewhere in the ocean. (Points at the ocean) Right over there. Bowser: It will be ours to us. Major Nixel: Yes! Maybe I will capture a Shiny Magikarp, then give it to the King. Then his Golden Magikarp will evolve into a Red Gyarados and King Nixel will have his Shiny Red Gyarados as his Pokémon! (Laughing evilly) Sheldon J. Plankton: That's a perfect idea, Major. If our Golden Magikarp evolves into a Red Gyarados, it will be our weapon to destroy the SUPS1 including Spongebob and his pink star friend! (Laughing evilly) (The villains chuckles evilly. Then we go to the beach) Rodman: Yes! A bite! It's a big one that's for sure! (Using his fishing rod he pulls out something only to be a seaweed) Ash Ketchum: '''Excuse me, do you run the Aquarium? '''Rodman: Why, yes I do. My name is Rodman, nice to meet you. I'd also like you to meet my partner Clauncher. Martin Kratt: A Clauncher! (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Clauncher) Ash's Pokédex: Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Clauncher fires compress water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water. T.K. Takaishi: Excuse us, sir. Do you really know about a giant golden Magikarp? We're very curious about it. Rodman: Oh, that statue is amazing isn't it? As a matter of fact I'm trying to catch the real Golden Magikarp right now. (Everyone are surprised) Flurr: Really?! Mesmo: A real life Shiny Magikarp here in the ocean?! Ash Ketchum: There's a real Golden Magikarp? Magnifo: '''That's rich! - - - - - - - - - (Later we go to the villains sitting in the balcony) '''Dabio: Isn't it that easy to get a Golden Magikarp here? Donita Donata: Shiny Pokémon are very rare, and very hard to find them, Dabio. That Shiny Magikarp has got to be around here somewhere in the ocean! Sheldon J. Plankton: This is gonna take hours for it to find it. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts